


Late Night Snowfalls

by jessi_08



Series: Home [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla can't sleep and Danny ends up finding her, asking her why she's still awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Snowfalls

Carmilla stood at the doorwall, watching the snow fall softly outside. She heard Danny shuffling her way down the hall, and soon arms wrapped around her and a head rested against her own. 

“What are you doing up babe?” Danny asked, kissing the top of Carmilla’s head.

“Couldn’t sleep,”

“I can see that,” Danny chuckled, pulling Carmilla as close as possible to herself. They stayed like that for awhile, content in the easy silence between them. 

“You know, I haven’t had a home in a really long time,” Carmilla said quietly. 

“I know,” Danny replied just as softly, kissing Carmilla’s temple. 

“But I do now, and sometimes that scares me,”

“Don’t let it scare you,”

“I’m scared to lose it Danny,” Carmilla said turning to face the woman. “I don’t care about the land, or the house, or what damn schools our potential kids will be going to. I could give less about what city, state or country we land in. I like this place, I like being able to watch the snow fall on nights like tonight, where the full moon makes it seem like daytime. I’d give all of that up just to always have you,”

“Carm, I won’t leave you,” Danny said strongly and Carmilla wrapped herself into Danny’s embrace again.

“I want to believe that but things happen,”

“Carm, I promise you, nothing will ever be strong enough to take me from you. You’re my whole world, and I can’t imagine a life without you either. So I’ll fight just as hard to be with you as you are willing to fight for me,”

“That’s pretty damn hard Dan,” 

“I know, it’s a good thing we’re both pretty epic at fighting than, huh?” She joked earning a chuckle from Carmilla.

“Ok Danny,”

“Come on Vamp, let’s go back to bed, I’ll even open the curtains so you can look out over your domain,” She chuckled and Carmilla laughed, pulling her down into a kiss.

“I’d like that,” Carmilla said against Danny’s lips. Danny picked Carmilla up, wrapping Carm’s legs around her hips she carried her back to their bedroom. As promised she opened the curtains and laid Carmilla down so she could see outside. Carmilla smiled watching the snow fall as she fell asleep in Danny’s arms. Danny kept a tight hold on Carmilla as the vampire fell asleep, kissing the back of her head every few minutes.

“Trust me Carm, you’re my first real home too,” Danny said softly once she was sure the woman was fast asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm getting worse at titles and summaries... Ok aside from that this is part of my Home Series which in short is a series of one shots dealing with the 'idea' of 'home' So please feel free to send me a pairing or relationship you want to see done and I will see what I can do! :D Thanks and always let me know what you think about this one!


End file.
